Bazooka Sniper Rifle
The Bazooka Sniper Rifle is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *29 (pre-13.5.0) *37 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 86|capacity = 8 (max 40)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 490 |level_required = 27|image1 = Bazooka Sniper Rifle.png}} Appearance *It is a sniper rifle with wider barrel. It has yellow stripes and the "TC-17" at the rifle's barrel. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, low capacity, and OK mobility. Tips *As this has Homing Missile Attribute, you can easily kill flying enemies with ease (if done correctly). *Just like the Big Buddy, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. *Due to its faster travel time, this is useful for taking down air targets. *Use its 10X scope as your advantage. *Switch to low-weight weapon if you want to run around. *Swarming its rockets can increase its effectivity. *Useful for killing invisible enemies. *Use the Stealth Bracelet to utilize its stealthy purpose. *It is possible to rack massive killstreaks. *Use this against the closest player for a fast kill and to conserve ammo. *If your aim is decent, there is no need to use this weapon as you will find direct shooting with another area damage weapon (e.g. Rocket Crossbow) much more effective. *Try to shoot from medium ranges. *Do NOT try to rocket jump with this weapon since doing so will badly harm you. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Try making sharp turns to confuse the rockets. However, there are times that its rockets can still follow you easily. *A hard counter is to simply outmaneuver them. **Rocket jumping to different directions helps you escape the rockets with ease. **Using Berserk Boots and switching to a melee such as Dark Force Saber Up2 to outrun the bullets. *Some projectile weapons can destroy the rockets (Ex. Barrier Rifle, contact detonators). But time them and give precision to your shots. *Dodge its projectiles if you are far, but be warned that its rockets have the auto-correct autopilot, so be sure to use faster weapons when doing so. *When the missiles are following you, try to go to a wall where the missiles will eventually hit the wall. **Using Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask, My Cape(optional), and some form of double jump, allows a player to double jump repeatedly while moving in a direction to outmaneuver the bullets, this tactic allows the player to shoot at the bazooka user. **Using a Jetpack repeatedly rising then falling provides a massive maneuverability advantage, tip above uses similar mechanic. However, due to its fast projectiles, it is recommended to use the high-mobility weapons (e.g. Dark Force Saber). *Its rockets does NOT have health, so shooting it will not do anything. Firing sound *Destruction System's VS Smart Bullet Bazooka *Advantages **Has insane damage. **Has a fast bullet speed. **Has 10X scope. **Has fair mobility. **Has 86 fire rate. *Neutral **Has Homing Missile attribute. *Disadvantages **None Theme *Military-themed Trivia *Its deaign is similar to Stinger. *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle, but with homing missiles as its ammunition source. *This is the only Heavy weapon that looks like a sniper rifle. **However, it is no longer the only one upon the introduction of Destruction System. *From the looks of it, it is a sniper rifle. But considering that it shoots homing missile per fire, it is considered a Heavy weapon. *It resembles the Stinger and Brutal Headhunter combined. *It borrows aspect from both Stinger and Smart Bullet Bazooka, as these can home in players. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Remixed